


The Ballad of the Blue Ship Thief and how She Brought Down the Empire

by KGoblin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Amputation, Assassination Plot(s), BAMF Darth Vader, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Darth Maul Lives, Darth Maul Redemption, Darth Vader Redemption, Emperor Darth Vader, F/F, F/M, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Force Lightning, Gun Kink, Rey Palpatine, Secret Alliances, Stolen Lightsaber, Theft, unlikely allies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 08:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KGoblin/pseuds/KGoblin
Summary: Seg'rotth'uruodo was never one to follow rules very well, if at all. She lived for the thrill of a joy ride in a stolen ship, sometimes chased by the former owners. She was well trained in the art of combat, both with a blaster and with a vibrosword. And most of all, she excelled in being both stealthy and ostentatious. So when she was captured by the 501st, it was a shock. At least, until the Emperor's lap dog, Darth Vader, walked in for her interrogation...
Relationships: Armitage Hux's Mother/Maratelle Hux, Darth Maul/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	The Ballad of the Blue Ship Thief and how She Brought Down the Empire

Grotthu had just managed to pop off her cuffs when her cell door whooshed open, revealing the dark form of Lord Vader. Her crimson eyes went wide, and she backed up to the far wall as he stepped in. The cell door slid shut and locked behind him.

"Listen," Grotthu said, plastering on her best negotiating face, complete with the stereotypical Smuggler's Grin™, "There must be some kinda mistake, Lord Vader. I'm just a ship thief, I haven't done anything to hurt the Empire! Recently..." She tried to look convincing, but it was terrifying to look at Vader's soulless mask this close. He crossed his arms.

"That is the problem," he said simply, his voice modulator booming in the tiny cell. Grotthu suddenly realized she hadn't been captured to be punished: she was captured as a cover to make a deal. Suddenly the false front of confidence became all real, and her grin gained a kind of sleaziness usually reserved for the faces of Hutts.

"Well, if you _want_ me to steal ships, I think you'd have to let me out first," she said, taking a seat on the cell's flat bit of durasteel masquerading as a bed, "I assume it would be fellow Imperial ships, or you wouldn't need this level of secrecy. So, either you're going after that Grand Admiral Thrawn, or..." Suddenly, Grotthu's voice stopped, her throat closed with the Force. She grabbed at her neck, trying and failing to breathe.

"Simply steal or destroy the ships I tell you to," Vader growled, "And you'll be allowed to leave here with your life. Do you agree?" Grotthu nodded frantically, and suddenly gasped in a lungful of air. She breathed heavily as Lord Vader handed her a datapad. "I will send you the information on your first target through this. You will check in daily. If you miss a day, I will consider you compromised, and you will die if I see you after such." The cell door slid open and Vader stepped out, turning back to look at the Chiss woman one more time. "**Do not fail me**, Seg'rotth'uruodo."

Grotthu hung her head as the intimidating cyborg left her alone in the open cell. She got her breath back pretty quickly, but the whole situation was still a daze. She grabbed the datapad, looking it over. It looked ancient, certainly too old to have anything like a holonet connection. She wondered how it would send and receive messages like this, before deciding that it didn't matter. She hooked the datapad to her belt and slipped to the open door, checking the hallway. Seeing it was empty, she made her way out, heading for the hangars for a little bit of revenge for her capture. She'd always wondered how Vader's fighter really handled in flight.


End file.
